This air that i breath
by xxnothing but ashesxx
Summary: nelly sky watched her parents die wen she gets marked she goes to the House of night at tulsa. But why ishe so mysterious? why is her mark filled in and GOLDEN! why is Stark staring at her all the time?
1. Chapter 1

Nelly skie a servivor of a fire is done runnig wen she gets marked she enters the house of night in Tulsa but why does she hae a gold mark? why is she so quiet?


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own anything only nelly i created her be nice first story_

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I slamed my fist to my alarm clock. Fuck i hate mondays so much but got to go to the shit hole that they call school. I stood up from my bed went to the bathroom took my cloth off . After my relaxing shower that i had i put my underweare and bra i went to my closet and grabbed my favorite band tee and my black skinny jeans with skulls ( in reality those do exsist) but them on and blow dried my hair , straighted my hair but my socks on and my bloodred convers , did my make up and t ada! i looked the best i could no not really but I'm still half asleep so this is the best i could do so give me some credit i even rememberd to but my underweare on. I keept thinking of my perents they were killed in a fire wen i forgot to turn the stove off now that i think of it thats why i started cutting .I keeep hearing there screams in my head 'save me , save me ' It's hunting . As i was walking down stairs my nose got a delicious scent chocolate-chip pancakes YUM!!!!!! at least i stoped thinking about my parents .

" Good morning ant jade did you have a good sleep " i said as i got a plate and put 3 pancakes on my plate.

" i would have but you keep me up with your BLOODY MUSIC ALL NIGHT" said ant jade WOW!! she was mad as a fuckin dog with rabies.

" sorry i wont do it again" i apologised

" the hell you wont now you better finish up i dont want you to be late for school" she said a little more calm. wen i was finished i grabed my back pack and my acoustic guitar and my car key and was out the door . At school i'm known as emo girl so yeah i never looked foward to school i only have 2 friends spider is one of them she is a girl red head with black stripes in her hair and hunter a dude with emo/scene hair black exept his bangs there purple . we are basicaly your only people that dress dark in the intire school thats if you dont count the posers.. wen i got to school i was singing/sceaming along to darling by eyes set to kill. Got out of my car and saw spider and hunter by the school entrance i walked over to them but no the school football star slipped to my path . Hes your basic jock blond hair tall ,husky ,huge.

" What in the fuckin world do you want Meson ?" i asked getting getting impatient just from looking at him.

"well sexy your place or mine ?" he asked stupid cheesy lie .

" go to a hore house and im sure anyone in there will have sex with you i'm sure it's 'go fuck a jock with no life' day today"i said and tried to pass him. But that idiot stepped in front of me!

" look meson i dont want to hurt you now step to the left so i can pass" i told him tring to cantain my anger

" look to tell you the truth i only want to hear you say the truth " he said

" what truth " i asked him

" that you killed your parents " he told me . tring to hide how angry i was i stared at the animal inside me is wanting to come out but i will hide it for the sake of ant jade she has to deal with my episodes already another truble more for her it will be just too much for her to take .

"get the hell away from me before i kill you " the venom told him slowly criping out of next thing i know is that i'm on the floor , i stand up and what him run away. The hole city kinows about about my parents but what they dont know is that i started the fire i killed them this stupid guilt fallows me every were , never leaving me . The memory is bore in to my brain i killed my parents its my falt there dead and nobody elses.

I desited to skip school and got to the movies and the mall. Insted of going to the mall i ended up in the park , i was sitting on the beanch near the oak tree wen i noticed a guy who was cute maybe 17 or 18 years old blond hair , fit , dressed in all black , but i tore my eyes away from him.I hear footsteps i lift my head its the guy that i was stering at gods i fell like such a moron.

"Nelly Sky! Night has chosen thee, thy death will be thy birth. Night calles to thee. Hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" he then stuck out one long, pale finger directly at the center of my forehead. The last thing I remembered was the sence of falling .


End file.
